


Jumping to I Love You

by mynamedoesntmatter



Series: Three Wrongs Make a Right [3]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche goes by they/them, Broken Bone, Fire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Misgendering, Multi, Nonbinary Blanche, this is all my personal headcanon, very vague reference to suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamedoesntmatter/pseuds/mynamedoesntmatter
Summary: This lab was on the second floor, meaning that, if executed right a fall from this height was unlikely to kill them. Injuries were fairly unavoidable however.In which there's a fire at Mystic headquarters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after: 'Vile' and 'Egghead'
> 
> After releasing my last installment, I realized I should probably make it clear that time has passed between each story. I've been writing main events set in the same universe, but I never meant for them to be perceived as events that happened one after the other. I like writing one-shots because it lets me focus on the events I want to focus on and it doesn't have the same commitment that writing a chaptered story has. That all being said this is the last big jump between important events that I have written.

“Something doesn’t seem right,” Blanche spoke quietly leaning down to inspect the chemicals closer.

“We did it the same way we did last time didn’t we?” A Team Mystic member stepped a bit forward.

“I had thought so,” Blanche frowned before realization hit them, “Everyone get down!” Blanche and their two team members ducked down just in time to avoid being hit with debris as an explosion shook the lab.

“Shit! Fire!” One of the Mystic member rushed over to hit the alarm.

Blanche peered through the quickly spreading blaze to their team on the other side.

“What are you doing?” Blanche shouted, “get out of here!”

“But, leader-” One of them tried to argue.

“Leave!” Blanche dismissed them with the flick of their hand before looking around. There! Blanche edged their way quickly towards their research, scooping it up they turned to try to head to the door, but the chemical fire was spreading quicker than they’d anticipated, “This isn’t good,” Blanche muttered glancing around for a different exit before their eyes landed on the window. This lab was on the second floor, meaning that, if executed right a fall from this height was unlikely to kill them. Injuries were fairly unavoidable however. Blanche opened the window and sat on the ledge, hoping that perhaps the sirens they heard getting closer, would reach them before they had to jump. Unfortunately, though despite the fire prevention team being in sight the flames were starting to edge their way uncomfortably close.

Blanche dropped down their research first, trying not to listen as it hit the ground, before allowing themself to slip off the window. They fell for several horrifying seconds, before they finally impacted with the ground.

The impact was more jarring than expected, pain flooding throughout Blanche’s body as they tried to reorient themself with the situation. Before they had much time to recover though hands were already on them trying to get them up into a sitting position. The shifting around sent a flare of pain through Blanche’s left arm and they grit their teeth and hissed in pain, trying not to show any weakness. The hands however quickly stopped and hovered over them instead, unsure. Blanche, now kneeling on the pavement loosely cradling their most likely broken arm cracked an eye open to see who was nearby.

Through swimming vision Blanche managed to recognize Spark.

“Spark?” Blanche asked, voice not exactly managing to mask the underlying pain.

“Hey, yeah it’s me,” Spark responded nervously, “Are you ok?”

“What are you doing here?” Blanche asked, pointedly ignoring the question.

“I always follow the fire trucks that pass by my place,” Spark answered, “If they’re heading towards Candela’s I’m always afraid she’s managed to burn her HQ down,” Blanche gave a little nod in understanding. Before either of them could do anything else, the paramedic team was in front of them.

“Miss are you alright,” They asked. Blanche grimaced and Spark tensed.

“Call me Blanche,” Blanche responded automatically. They then looked over their shoulder at what seemed to be the rest of Team Mystic, peering anxiously around the corner.

“Alright Miss Blanche,” The paramedic smiled at them, “Are you injured?”

“It’s just Blanche,” Blanche sighed, “I am injured, but I will not allow myself to be taken away until the rest of my team is checked over and accounted for,” Spark scooted closer to Blanche, trying to back them up the best way they could, given the circumstances. The paramedic grimaced.

“Ok Blanche, we won’t remove you from the site until everyone is checked over, but we will have to stabilize that,” The paramedic looked prepared to fight about it, so Blanche decided that this would suffice.

“Fine,” Blanche sighed and then turned towards Spark, “Help me get this coat off would you? It’s one of a kind I don’t want it to be damaged,” Sparks eyes shined like they’d just given him the most important mission in the world.

“Roger that,” He saluted, looking very serious as they both slowly managed to slip it off without jostling Blanche’s arm too badly.

A few minutes later, and Blanche’s arm was stabilized and hanging in a sling, it still hurt like hell, but they refused to leave until they knew their team was safe. Spark sat quietly next to Blanche in the grass holding their good hand and staring straight ahead.

“Spark?” Blanche used their intertwined hands to poke Spark gently. He jumped a bit and whirled around to give his attention to them.

“Sorry,” he gave them a soft smile, “What do you need?”

“Are you okay?” Blanche asked, concerned, “You seem very out of it.”

“I’m sorry,” Spark tilted his head down letting his hair cover his eyes. Blanche waited for him to go on, “I just keep seeing it over and over.”

“Seeing what?” Blanche frowned and Spark gripped their hand a little harder.

“You falling from the window,” Spark responded quietly looking away.

“You saw?” They twisted around to try and see Spark’s face better.

“Yeah,” was all Spark answered. Blanche didn’t really know what to say.

“I’m okay, Spark,” They settled on that.

“No you’re not,” Spark accused pointing a finger at their left hand.

“Bones mend Spark,” Blanche gave him a half shrug, wincing slightly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Spark responded glaring at them, “You got hurt, you didn’t tell me what was happening, I wasn’t fast enough…” Spark looked down again.

“What are you talking about?” Blanche said exasperated, “There was a fire, I didn’t want to be cooked alive so I jumped, it was my choice. I couldn’t exactly call you to let you know of the situation, there wasn’t enough time,” Blanche flicked his leg with their finger, “There isn’t any way you could have even gotten here faster, you didn’t know.”

“You’re right,” Spark sighed, “I guess I’m just wondering what would have happened if it hadn’t been a fire,” Blanche connected the dots.

“Spark,” They waited until he looked up at them to continue, “I would never want to hurt you. If it ended up being a case of bad thoughts, I would call either you or Candela, or preferably both. I will always call you,” Spark gave them an awkward side hug, trying not to hurt them. And then,

“Oh no! We haven’t called Candela yet!” Spark frantically fished in his pocket for his phone and speed dialed their girlfriend.

“Spark, do you have any idea what time it is?” Came a smaller version of Candela’s voice screeching from his speaker.

Spark looked back and forth from his phone to Blanche a few times before shoving it at them and looking away. Blanche rolled their eyes and freed their hand to grab the phone, tucking it between their shoulder and ear so they could hold Sparks hand again.

“Spark? Spark!” Blanche heard Candela continue to yell and cut in.

“Candela? This is Blanche,” Blanche listened to the other end go quiet.

“Blanche? Where’s Spark?” She immediately demanded.

“He’s here as well, but…” Blanche trailed off, “He doesn’t really know what to say about this situation.”

“What situation? What’s wrong? Is he okay? Are you ok?” Candela started yelling questions on the other end and Blanche cut in quickly.

“There was a fire at Mystic Headquarters,” Blanche answered quietly.

“A fire?” Candela asked quietly, “What happened?”

“A chemical mishap, rookie mistake,” Blanche winced, “It was my fault I should have been paying more attention.”

“Wait this was your fault?” Spark whirled with enough momentum to knock the phone into Blanche’s lap.

“Yes? I made an error what of it?” Blanche frowned towards Spark.

“You need to be more _careful_ ,” Spark insisted throwing their combined hands down sharply causing enough of a tremor for Blanche to hiss out in pain, “Oh no I’m sorry!” Spark let go of their hand and made like he was going to retreat a bit away, but Blanche grabbed his hand back and pulled him closer.

“Excuse me what is going on!” Candela screeched from the tiny speaker. Blanche picked the phone back up and tucked it back under their ear.

“Apologies Candela,” Blanche grimaced, “Apparently Spark didn’t know I was involved.”

“I could hear that part. It’s the part where you went all silent that I’m more concerned about, and Spark apologizing? Fill me in here! I’m starting to worry,” Candela ranted.

“Well, as I said it was a fire,” Blanche shifted slightly, nervous, “I couldn’t get to the door, so I had to evacuate via window,” Blanche was surprised by the silence on the other end, “Unfortunately Spark had to see that,” Blanche nudged his foot with their own.  
Candela’s line was silent.

“Candela?” Blanche inquired.

“Are you hurt?” Candela asked quietly.

“Well, I’m mostly uninjured-,” Blanche hesitantly replied.

“Tell me,” Candela instructed.

“I quite possibly broke an arm from the fall,” Blanche responded quickly and waited anxiously for a response.

“Are you still at HQ?” Candela’s voice was tense and Blanche didn’t dare dance around the question.

“Yes.”

“Good. Don’t you dare go anywhere because I’m going to be there in just a minute to kick your ass,” Candela screeched before the line went dead and Blanche let the phone drop into their lap with a sigh.

“What did she say?” Spark questioned, he was doodling pokemon eggs in the dirt with a stick.

“She’s on her way,” Blanche answered leaning their head against his shoulder and trying not to think about the throbbing sensation that was only being kept at bay by drugs and adrenaline.

\------

“Blanche! I’m going to fucking kill you!” Blanche opened their eyes to see Candela absolutely hauling ass over to where they were sitting. Spark stood up and blocked her approach.

“Candela, you have to be careful,” He warned.

“I’m being careful!” Candela hissed, pushing past him though not unkindly, and heading closer to Blanche who was waiting silently still seated, “You complete dumbass!” Candela shouted, “You… y-you,” She dropped down to her knees and grabbed Blanche in a hug. She shifted a bit and accidentally knocked into their injured arm and immediately jumped back when she heard a very soft cry of pain from Blanche, “I’m sorry!” She threw her hands up, but Blanche just shook their head and shifted to drag Candela into an awkward one-armed hug.

“I’m sorry,” Blanche apologized.

“You didn’t do anything technically wrong,” Spark sighed sitting down on the other side, letting his knee touch theirs ever so slightly, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah,” Candela agreed quietly, gently knocking her head with Blanche’s, “yeah.”

\--------

It didn’t take too long for the hospital to put Blanche in a cast and send them home. Although, that was probably because they were considered highly in the region for being “the leader of _actual_ Team Mystic”. And thankfully because of precautions, Mystic headquarters was deemed safe despite one of the labs being fairly destroyed and a smoky tinge to the air.

“Damn,” A soft curse from Blanche caused Spark and Candela to snap their heads around to check on them from where they were trying to fill out damage reports.

“What’s wrong Blanchey?” Candela asked putting down her phone.

“Oh, sorry it’s nothing,” Blanche blushed embarrassed, “I’m just used to writing with my left hand,” Spark noticed Blanche fumble trying to transfer the pen from one hand to the other.

“If you need us to write for you, we can,” Spark flipped over so he was laying on his stomach, leaning over the arm of the couch.

“It’s fine, just habit,” Blanche muttered, scribbling through a couple of boxes on the report, “My right hand will work just fine.”

“I didn’t know you were left handed,” Spark mused, “I guess you and me have that in common!”

“I’m not,” Blanche said flipping the paper over, “Or at least not technically. I’m ambidextrous.”

“What? That’s so cool!” Spark smiled in awe and Blanche looked over, a light pink tint on their face.

“It’s not that amazing or anything…” They murmured embarrassed.

“You’re a wonder baby, accept it,” Candela interrupted, and looked over at the other two, “You guys realize you haven’t slept yet right?”

“That’s okay, I can always do that tonight,” Blanche shrugged as they continued writing.

“No, Blanche,” Candela groaned, “You can’t put off sleeping, go to bed!”

“A missed night here or there doesn’t really bother me,” Blanche reflected.

“That’s even more concerning! Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you?” Candela sighed before turning to Spark, “You should go home and get some rest too.”

“I don’t want to,” Spark answered seriously.

“What? Not you too,” Candela threw her hands in the air, “Come on Spark seriously.”

“I am serious,” He explained in a soft voice, “I’m afraid I’m going to have nightmares,” The other two paused what they were doing and looked over at him.

“Well that settles that!” Candela was quick to recover from the unexpected admission, “We’re all going to sleep! Blanche, please tell me you have a queen sized bed somewhere in this base.”

“I’m offended!” Blanche touched their fingers to their chest in exaggerated offence, “I have a King,” Candela smirked.

“Perfect, lead the way your highness,” She joked grabbing both of them and dragging them into the hallway.

Blanche managed to change out of their usual clothes and into sweatpants and a T-shirt, but it took much longer than it normally should have. Once they made it back to their room they were more than a little irritated.

“There you are! I thought you’d gotten lost,” Candela stuck her tongue out at them.

“This injury is proving to be more irritating than previously assumed,” they huffed as they attempted to adjust their hair with one hand.

“All you have to do is ask for help,” Spark answered yawning. He tugged the hair tie gently out of Blanche’s hair and finger combed through it a bit.

“It’s odd to need help.” Blanche admitted as they felt Spark gently braid their hair.

“That’s okay too,” Spark mumbled tiredly, tying off the loose braid he managed and flipping it over Blanche’s shoulder.

“Thanks Spark,” Blanche yawned heading over to the right side of the bed and flopping down.

“At least get under the covers first!” Candela complained yanking them out from under them.

“Yeah ok,” Blanche sighed working their way under them. They shifted around to lay on their side, it wasn’t very comfortable, but options were limited. An arm appeared, wrapping around their waist and pulling them a little closer to the middle, with a quick glance Blanche found it was Spark. Candela turned the lights off and jumped in bed next to Spark weaving an arm around him and cuddling into his back.

“I’ll be honest,” Candela’s muffled voice spoke into the darkness, “I was expecting a water bed.”

“Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to get my hands on one,” Blanche responded quietly with true frustration in their voice. Spark chuckled quietly.

“Well, Good night,” Candela whispered.

“Night,” Spark whispered back.

“Bonne nuit,” Blanche whispered softly as they all drifted off to sleep.

\---------

Unsurprisingly when Spark woke up, Blanche was gone. Candela was still asleep, but just barely.

“Hey, Dela wake up,” Spark mumbled, “Let’s go find Blanche.”

“But, I’m sleepy,” Candela muttered, curling up more in protest before sighing and opening her eyes, “No nightmares then?”

“No, I slept pretty amazingly actually,” Spark smiled.

“Me too,” She smiled back sitting up. She shivered as the cold air of the mystic base hit her skin. She adjusted the oversized t-shirt Blanche had let her borrow so that it wasn’t slipping off her shoulders.

“Well then, let’s get dressed and head off to find wherever Blanche ran off too,” Spark said yawning as he got up from the bed and began scrounging around for his usual get up.

\--------

The two leaders walked down the quiet Mystic hallways all painted in a cold blue. Looking and listening for anything at all, but everything was fairly silent.

“Do you hear that?” Spark asked suddenly. Candela was silent, listening for whatever Spark heard, but couldn’t hear a thing. She shook her head and Spark took the lead rounding a few corners before Candela heard it too.

“Music?” She asked, Spark nodded and kept going. They ended up in front of a propped open wooden door and upon peering inside they noticed a kitchen.

Slowly leaning inside, the two spotted Blanche, expertly perched on the counter staring out the window. Despite the bulky cast on their left arm and the fact that they were still in pajamas and a messy braid, they managed to be _the_ picture of grace and elegance.

“Found you!” Candela shouted shoving the door open. Blanche turned their head quickly and then relaxed when they saw it was only Candela and Spark.

“Bon- Good morning,” Blanche smiled at them still a bit startled by their surprise entrance.

“Wait say that again!” Candela squinted towards Blanche.

“Good morning?” Blanche asked quizzically.

“No that’s not what you said, you definitely started to say something else,” Candela leaned close into Blanche’s face, “And last night, I’m not sure what you said, but it sounded similar.”

“Oh,” Understanding flickered its way onto Blanche’s face, “Oh, you mean ‘bonne nuit’?”

“That’s the one!” Candela snapped her fingers and leaned back fairly satisfied, “What fancy term is that?” Candela put a finger to her chin.

“You, uh,” Blanche crossed their legs and leaned their face on their hand, “Do know I speak French right?”

“Oh French!” Candela slapped a palm to her forehead, “I knew I knew that one!”

“How long have you known French?” Spark asked coming over to join them, a mug of coffee in his hands.

“Forever?” Blanche shrugged, “I was a bored kid, what can I say. I’m from Kalos you know. People don’t speak it as much anymore, but it’s still one of the native languages. Plus,” Blanche smiled, “my mother used to speak it with me.”

“Aw!” Candela smiled leaning on the counter next to them, “Now I kind of wish my grumpy grandparents from Fiore would have taught me a cool language. You’ll just have to make up for that by telling me cute things in French,” she draped herself backwards across Blanche’s lap.

“Lâchez-moi, ma chérie” Blanche smirked flicking Candela in the forehead.

“Ow what was that for,” Candela complained, but was smiling all the same.

“Rien,” Blanche smiled back.

“Do me next! Do me!” Spark bounced over, coffee not taking long to take effect.

“Pourquoi, mon chéri?” Blanche tilted their head at Spark, smiling at how the early morning light bounced off his skin making him almost glow in an energetic sense.

“Wow I have no idea what you just said!” Spark cheered excitedly. Blanche took a minute to look at Candela the early light was making her glow too, but in more of a warm soft way. Blanche was suddenly struck by how much they loved them both.

“What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?” Candela asked hands on her hips. Blanche descended from the kitchen counter and gently pushed them next to each other, both were silent, despite being confused, something about this seemed important. Blanche then looked at both of them and placed one hand on each of their cheeks, which was a little awkward considering one of their hands was still trapped in a hard plaster prison. But it was the thought that counted, and they both seemed intrigued anyways.

“Je vous aime,” Blanche said slowly, every syllable dripping with the kind of raw emotion that Blanche never used. Then a second later, Blanche let their hands drop slowly and turned around and began the process of making breakfast, humming along to the soft music that continued to play overhead like nothing ever happened.

Slowly Candela and Spark unfroze from their trance and looked at each other and then over to Blanche who was casually flipping a pancake over. Without a word between them, Spark got out his phone and a quick translate session presented him with the answer which he quickly showed to Candela, ‘I love you’. She covered her mouth in shock and looked up at Spark seeing the widest smile she’d ever seen on his face accompanied by tear filled eyes.

Candela snatched the phone out of his hands and quickly translated something before showing it to Spark. They both nodded.

“Blanche,” Candela got their attention for both of them. Once Blanche turned around they read off Spark’s phone screen together.

“Nous t’aimons,” The words didn’t sound nearly as pretty coming from their unpracticed mouths and they weren’t even sure it was correct. But Blanche smiled eyes shining happily and replied,

“Je suis heureux, mes amours.”

The pancakes, by the way, turned out delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time a character has even the slightest hint that they might potentially speak French, I always seem to slap that on as a headcanon. That being said, I hope my French is correct, I checked it and double checked it, but it's been a couple years since I've been in a French class.
> 
> Rough Translations:  
> Bonne nuit - Good night  
> Lâchez-moi, ma chérie - Get off me, my darling  
> Rien - nothing  
> Pourquoi, mon chéri - Why, my darling?  
> Je vous aime - I love you  
> Nous t’aimons - We love you  
> Je suis heureux, mes amours - I am happy, my loves


End file.
